the curse of fire
by luciferfrost212
Summary: Drake Long is a teen with a curse and a dark past, when he confronts the man who took his love from him will he get revenge and will he find new love in the form of a certain red haired spartan (wow that sucked first fanfic post so constructive criticisms are always welcomed have fun kiddies)
1. Chapter 1

_**The curse of fire**_

Tonight was a beautiful Mistralian night, the sky was clear, there were no airships flying around and no cars ruining the mood, a perfect night with the perfect girl, a beautiful young fox tailed Faunus with red hair and green eyes, she was wearing some casual clothes a red t-shirt, a black pair of pants, red boots and a black jacket with a red stripe encompassed by two white stripes on either side running down her right arm, her name was auburn and she was the women I loved, she had her arm locked in mine I was wearing a blue shirt, a pair of black pants and a black trench coat with a blue stripe running down the left side of the chest.

As we were walking a large group of white fang came bursting out of nowhere and surrounded us all carrying varying types of weapons from long swords and battle axes to rifles and machine guns, as we stood there I snapped my fingers and my sword red phantom a katana with a retractable chain appeared on my back in its mecha sheathe which is capable of launching the sword at any moment, as I looked at auburn she had pulled two Sai's from her jacket each attached to a black and red ribbon respectively and had readied them.

As one of the white fang members charged at me my katana launched into the air as I ran forward, I used the attacker to jump off of like a spring board launching up and grabbing the katana I span round in the air katana in hand and as I started falling I extended the chain grabbed it and used it to swing my katana at some of the men watching slashing them in their arms and legs to disable them, as I neared the ground I pulled back on my katana and grabbed it I hit the ground and used the hilt to swing the chain round me hitting a few guys and knocking them out I then pulled in the chain and wrapped it around my right arm which I was holding the katana in.

While I had a brief moment I looked over to see auburn holding her own using the ribbons attached to her Sai's to swing them around gracefully using them to slash at the attackers and either disarm them or knock them out I quickly turned around and saw one of the white fang running at me sword in the air I quickly side stepped his swing and hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of my katana knocking him out.

After a long fight I took down the last of my targets by whipping the chain around his neck and pulling him towards me I turned my blade and hit him in the jaw with the hilt breaking it and knocking him unconscious, I unwrapped the chain from his neck and retracted it as I sheathed my sword thinking auburn would have dealt with the rest by now I heard her scream, I quickly turned to see her with a great sword sticking out of her chest, as it was pulled from her and she collapsed to the floor I saw some hooded figure retreat into the shadows instead of pursuing him I ran to auburn and cradled her in my arms as I looked at her I felt she was already cold I checked for a pulse but felt nothing… she was gone, as I started to feel tears swelling up in my eyes I just screamed at the sky yelling NOOOOOOOO! As I sat there cradling her in my arms everything started to fade to black, I opened my eyes and she was gone I just screamed her name at the top of my lungs that's when I woke up.

* * *

Lunging up violently I realised I was at home in a manner of speaking, I was at beacon a combat school known for training some of the best hunters this side of remnant I was in my dorm room as per usual, after recomposing myself I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, I splashed water in my face and looked in the mirror, I looked at myself with my black dishevelled hair which had an auburn streak in it as a sort of memorial to her, I had hazel eyes, a defined jaw line and a scar that cut across my face from the bottom of my right cheek and up to the left side of my forehead (a little present from the white fang) I thought about letting my aura heal it but realised I didn't want to, it would serve as an everyday reminder of the vow I made to hunt down the bastard who took Auburn from me and kill him.

As I had finished in the shower and got my clothes on my blue shirt, black pants and boots and my black trench coat with the blue stripe down the left side of the chest I heard a knocking at the door, I went up to the door and opened it to be greeted by my friend, a rather upbeat and bouncy orange haired girl with a thing for the colour pink all I could say was "hello Nora" this girl is always happy as I thought to myself '_how is she always so happy' _I heard her say "hi drake every ones already down in the cafeteria are you coming or what" as fast as she spoke she ran off headed for the cafeteria, just as I grabbed my scroll, left my room and locked the door I had turned to see another of my friends Lie Ren a stoic kid with black hair in a ponytail and a pink streak in it, who was wearing his normal combat attire which consisted of a green ornamental shirt, a white pair of pants and a black pair of shoes, he always looked out of breath but with constantly chasing after Nora for most of his life as they were childhood friends that's understandable.

As I looked at him I asked "I don't know why you bother trying to keep up with her in the morning there's only two people faster than her and that's professor oobleck" our history professor who sometimes moves so fast it looks like his legs don't even twitch "and ruby" yet another of my sizeable group of friends a weapons nut who normally wears a black long sleeved shirt, a corset with red strings, a 'combat skirt' with red frills around the rim that's held up by her belt which has a silver version of a rose as a buckle, black boots with red laces and a red cape with hood that's clasped on by two cross shaped silver clasps, from what she told me it was a gift from her mother before she passed away, the only other thing of note about her other than her speed semblance which always left rose petals behind as an annoyance to anyone caught behind her is her weapon a large anti material sniper rifle capable of punching through almost anything that could unfurl into a 6 foot long scythe that used the kick from the rifle to propel it during combat allowing it to cut through almost anything at ridiculous speeds.

As I patted Ren on the back I said "come on she's headed to the cafeteria we can catch up with her there along with everyone else"

As I jogged off headed for the cafeteria Ren managed to catch his breath and started following but just as we turned the corner we noticed the last people anyone ever wanted to see Cardin Winchester a big guy for his age, he wore full plate armour which had a bird with its wings spread across it's chest and carried around a large mace, Russell thrush a guy with a green Mohawk a green vest and a spiked shoulder guard, Dove bronzewing a guy who wore a set of bronze armour on his chest shoulders and arms and last but not least Sky lark, his outfit was more or less the same as Dove's but was a sort of metallic grey rather than bronze, team CRDL (or cardinal) were picking on a rabbit eared girl named velvet Scarlatina, now no one liked these guys on the best of days but as I have a particular soft spot for Faunus seeing one getting bullied let out something primal in me, I snapped my fingers and red phantom appeared on my back I then proceeded to walk up behind Cardin, now I'm not a small guy so when Russell, Dove and Sky saw me they turned and ran like cowards as they did Cardin turned to face me and said "what do you want can't you see I'm busy entertaining myself with this animal" as I clenched my fist all I could think was 'oo hoo bad move dumb ass' seeing this Ren could only face-palm at Cardin's remark and think 'oh you've done it now'.

* * *

Most students were in the cafeteria having breakfast including most of my friends sans Ren, Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria eating including Nora and Ruby with them was ruby's sister Yang a rather shapely blonde with lilac eyes and a overprotective nature towards her sister and her hair, she wore a yellow t-shirt which did nothing to hide her 'features' a black pair of shorts and a brown biker jacket, on her wrists were her bracelets which unfolded into her shotgun gauntlets called ember Celia two things you never want to have hit you.

Next to her was Blake a raven haired girl who always wore a black bow she thinks it hides her cat ears but I've seen her in the library without it on and figured she would tell everyone in due time she also wore a white blouse and a black vest like thing that split near the end of the back, she also wore a pair of purple tights and black boots, on her back was her katana/gun/sickle which was in its sheath which also doubles as a cleaver she uses in her off hand.

opposite her was Weiss heir to the Schnee dust company who wore a white blouse a white 'combat skirt' and ankle high heels and strapped to her waist was her rapier with a revolvable barrel 'Myrtenaster'.

next to them was Jaune a lovable goof with blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a black hoodie which had white armour on its chest and shoulders that reached down his upper arm he also wore a pair of blue jeans and some black boots and opposite him was Pyrrha a beautiful red haired girl with emerald eyes that remind me of auburn's, she normally wore an Amazonian corset that also covered her 'assets' she normally wears a pair of brown shorts and some leg guards and an arm guard on her left arm she sported a shield she called akuo and a sword known as Milo, this sword was capable of transforming into a rifle and spear which used recoil from the rifle as a way of propelling itself at high speeds, she was an old friend of mine and auburns when she became the mistral regional champion four years running, she is the only one outside the mistral capital who knows what happened that night.

As they were listening to a story being told by Nora (most of it probably from a dream she was misremembering) they saw Russell, Dove and Sky all burst through the cafeteria doors running in fear, as Yang noticed she said "I wonder what's got them so scared"

As if on cue they heard a roar coming from where they just ran in and as they turned to look they saw a rather battered and bruised Cardin crashing through the wall and landing on their table skidding along it into unconsciousness just in front of them, they all then turned back to where he came from and saw me with a slight fire burning from my eyes walking towards Cardin with red phantom in my hand as Yang and Blake got up to stop me from giving Cardin a few new holes and a personal demonstration in castration Yang decided to say "whoa there hot stuff what's got you burning up" 'damn Yang and her puns' as I stopped and put red phantom back in its sheath I explained how Cardin was picking on velvet and how I snapped they then let me go knowing I'd calmed down enough I wouldn't kill him, as they did I noticed Cardin coming to, I jumped on to the table standing over him I grabbed him by his chest piece pulled him into my face and said through gritted teeth "if I ever catch you bullying anyone ever again I will make it my personal mission to hurt you in every painful way possible for the rest of your very short existence do I make myself clear" as he nodded rapidly I let him go and he scrambled off the table and ran to god knows where, I then jumped off of the table, went into the line for breakfast grabbed a tray full of pancakes smothered in syrup and went and sat down again with my friends.

After eating the first pancake I looked up and realised they were all staring at me in slight amazement after a second I said "what?" they all then sat down and Yang asked "what happened that made you do that?" I just sighed and said "he was picking on velvet again and I just snapped" they all then threw quick glances at each other and then Pyrrha spoke up saying "he's picked on her plenty of times before and although you normally gave him what he deserved you've never done anything that bad before" I again let out a sigh and said "I had the nightmare again" most looked around in confusion while Pyrrha knew what nightmare I meant she said "you mean the one about that night" I just said "yes" and walked out headed for where I normally went to relax… the roof. After I had left for the roof everyone turned to Pyrrha and said "what was he talking about what happened that could have made him that mad at Cardin picking on velvet?" Pyrrha got up and said "if you want to know ask him when he's in a better mood" and then ran off after me.

* * *

I normally come up to the roof where I can practice without being ogled at by Yang and some of the other girls around campus but I also sometimes come up here to just relax and let the stress fade away, as I sat there I looked up into the sky and started to remember the night auburn died, as I did tears started to run down my eyes but before I could get any worse Pyrrha came up and sat next to me and just said "need some company"

As she sat down I shifted over to her and lent on her shoulder and just cried, it was all I could do as thoughts of my time with auburn flooded my mind, as I started to cry she wrapped an arm around me and used her free hand to stroke my head In an attempt to calm me down, what I didn't notice was her starting to blush, we just sat there for a while but after a few minutes I recomposed myself and pulled away from her shoulder (to her disappointment) and got up I then offered her a hand up which she accepted and I said "c'mon odds are everyone's done with breakfast and we have a briefing to get to" beacon wasn't just lessons and combat practice every now and again teams were sent on missions and as I didn't have a team of my own I was normally sent as back up as I have a special ability my aura grants me that it doesn't others and that's the ability to boost the power and durability of others allowing them to hit harder and take more hit's.

As we got to Ozpins office the rest of team JNPR (juniper) and team RWBY (ruby duh) were all already discussing the mission as we got closer Ozpin turned to me and said "ah Mr. long welcome as you know you will be accompanying teams JNPR and RWBY on this mission their leaders will now fill you and Ms. Nikos in" as he was about to walk out to do something he turned and said "oh and can you please try and refrain from throwing any more students through walls I don't think the school can afford it to happen again" he then turned back around and left Ruby and Jaune then proceeded to fill us in apparently we were heading to the capital of mistral there were reports of white fang activity in that area and apparently they've been kidnapping people for god knows what the trip alone would take the better part of three days.


	2. Chapter 2

About a day and a half into the journey we were all just chatting and talking Weiss had gotten into yet another argument with Blake, Yang kept trying to flirt with me and failing which exasperated her to no end, Nora was again bugging Ren, Ruby was trying to get Jaune to notice the crush she had on him, Jaune was trying to figure out how to ask out Ruby without Yang utterly destroying him and Pyrrha and I were talking about how we missed mistral although she missed it more than I did.

I just sat near one of the windows and looked out at the sky when Yang came up to me and sat next to me she asked "so what was with what you did to Cardin a couple days ago?" although I despised talking about it I suppose it was time I told everyone so I asked yang to get everyone together and I would tell them.

And so she did she got everyone into the lounge area on the airship no one other than Phyrra knew what I was going to say so they were all curious a certain boisterous orange haired girl more than anyone because as soon as I walked in the room she ran up to me and said "so what are you going to tell us is it about what you did to Cardin which I thin- mrphgrphmph" as she was talking Ren came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth and said "I'm sure whatever he wants to tell us is important so can you please wait Nora" she then nodded and sped off to go sit down with Ren in tow as they sat down Pyrrha asked "are you sure you want to tell everybody I know it's a bad memory you don't have to if you don't want to" I then nodded to Phyrra and she sat down so i could began to speak

"alright you all know I said the reason I obliterated Cardin the other day was because I had a certain nightmare, well that nightmare is more like a memory, a memory of two months ago about three weeks before we all started at beacon it was the last date I had with my girlfriend" Yang then asked "what did you guys brake up?" with a look that said she was hoping I said yes.

Instead I said "no Yang we didn't break up we were attacked by the white fang. Now both of us were great fighters and the attackers were all knocked out pretty quick but just as I sheathed red phantom I heard auburn my girlfriend scream in pain I quickly turned around and saw she had a great sword sticking through her chest, I didn't get a good look at whoever took her from me but I made a vow that I would find the bastard that took her from me and I would kill him"

After hearing this everyone was in shock this is when Weiss spoke up "this is yet another reason why those terrorists should be locked away like the animals they clearly are" to say I wasn't happy with that comment is an understatement, I started to get the same look I had when I pulverised Cardin and everyone saw it even Weiss looked scared I walked up to her and said "for your information auburn used to be a member of the white fang, a high ranking one to and you want to know why she was a member, it was because she wanted to try and change them from the inside, to stop them from doing what they were, she did it because she thought people deserved a second chance, she did it because she thought the Schnee dust company wouldn't change if all they did was attack them, it's only because of her your still here, unfortunately she was too late to save your mother or you might not be the spoiled little brat you are now."

After that she was taken aback and said "what are you talking about, what do you mean she saved me"

After calming down I said "two words… operation snowfall, the white fang operation was designed to break the Schnee dust company by targeting not the man himself but the very reason he has for living, it was designed to kill you because if you had died your father would have been so distraught he would of broken apart and the company would have collapsed without him, your mother was an additional target as a precaution in case she managed to keep him going, but when auburn found out she snuck her way into your mansion ahead of the white fang as one of your maids so when they attacked she could be there to defend you, unfortunately when it happened she was on the other side of the mansion and by the time she grabbed her weapons and made her way to you, your mother was already dead and they were about to kill you but she killed them instead or don't you remember being saved by a fox tailed Faunus."

After combing her mind her eyes widened, she realised that I was telling the truth as she did she went to apologize but by the time she had recomposed herself I was already gone with Pyrrha right behind me.

* * *

After the fight I went to the observation deck so I could just watch the sky that's when Pyrrha came in with a worried expression on her face saying "are you ok Drake?" I just turn to her with a sad expression on my face "no Pyrrha I'm really not, were going back to the city where I lost her and now I've got that snot nosed brat to deal with on top of it and I don't know, I just wish she was here, whenever I was ticked off or upset she always knew exactly what to say"

She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and said "I might not know exactly what she would say with all this but I'm sure that whatever happened in the past is the past, there is no point dwelling on it, sure our pasts lead us to what we are today but if we stay stuck there then we can never move on and as for Weiss well she's just a brat give her time and she'll come around."

As Pyrrha finished her little speech all I could do was look at her with a look that said 'thank you' as I did I turned back around to look outside but started to feel heat rising to my face, it took me a second but I realised she had kissed me on the cheek the question now was 'why do I feel like this, I mean Phyrra is a friend and of course I like her but a kiss on the cheek shouldn't elicit this response, the only person who ever got me flushed from just a kiss on the cheek was auburn but can I really feel that way about Pyrrha she's one of my greatest friends, hell she's my best friend and I'm not going to deny she is beautiful but can I really feel that way after such a short time from losing auburn, I always thought she was my soul mate but now that she's gone I've always wondered if I should move on, I mourned her for weeks, I never left my house, I considered suicide on more than one occasion, if it wasn't for Pyrrha I probably never would have even considered applying for beacon let alone got out of my depression, but thanks to her I'm doing pretty good all things considered'

Before I could get deeper into my train of thought there was a resounding crash, I looked out the window and the engine was billowing smoke, out of the smoke flew a nevermore 'these things are a bastard to take out'

* * *

I ran for the top deck as I snapped my fingers and through some flames my mecha sheath and red phantom appear on my back I pull out red phantom just as I reach the top deck, I turn to face the nevermore as it fires it's razor sharp feathers at the ship as they get close I slice through one and use the others as a stepping stone arrangement pushing off with enough force to redirect them away from the airship, I deploy my chain which thanks to an upgrade ruby helped me with transformed the blade into a sickle, I threw it at the nevermore and it lodged into the oversized crows head causing it to screech in pain and fly over the ship as ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss all arrived they opened fire on the bird, I retracted the chain and landed on the birds head I pulled red phantom from its skull and it returned to its katana form, I raised it over my head and channelled my aura into it, as it started to glow with my aura it was covered in dark blue flames that had a black outline I plunged it into the bird's head again and the flames poured into its skull and wrapped its brain in fire burning it to a crisp, as the bird started to die it flew over the airship one last time and I jumped off landing on the top deck I sheathed red phantom and snapped my fingers again it was wrapped in flames and as they dispersed it was gone.

It was nearing sundown when we finished repairs to the engine after I pulled out the feather it turned out it pierced a fuel line and was a simple patch job but considering I had to be dangled off the side of a moving airship it was still difficult.

After finishing up the repairs we went back inside and sat down for dinner and Jaune of all people cooked and based on the outstanding taste I'd say he was pretty damn good too, he said his mother taught him a lot before she passed and that when she did he decided to keep practicing and became as I called him "a culinary artist" after a great dinner with another one of Nora's dreams that was being corrected every six words by Ren we all just kept laughing and having fun when conversation died down I decided to clean the dishes and Weiss of all people decided to help,

As I washed she dried the plates about half way through that's when she decided to start talking she said "drake I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't realise auburn was the one who saved me that day, you were right to call me a spoiled little brat, I suppose with mom gone and the way dad always blamed all Faunus for her death regardless of if they were even remotely affiliated with the white fang or not, I must of just taken a little after him, again I'm really sorry"

After finishing with the rest of the dishes I turned to her and said "you have no reason to apologise your mother was killed by the white fang and you had no Idea she was a member, if anything I should apologise for snapping at you like that it was unnecessary and very rude" after Weiss finished with the dishes we both returned to find everyone else sound asleep Weiss went and got dressed into her night gown and fell asleep herself I sat up for a while and read a book that Blake suggested apparently it was about a man who lost the love of his life but eventually found comfort in another girls arms (sound a bit familiar), after reading through about three chapters I decided to go get into my pyjamas which were a pair of black shorts and that was it I climbed into my bed and fell asleep hoping tomorrow wouldn't be as eventful.

* * *

As I woke up I realised I didn't have the nightmare again and felt an odd warm sensation coming from in front of me, I opened my eyes and to my surprise I found Phyrra in my bed at first I felt like jumping out of the bed from how awkward it felt but I soon realised it wasn't awkward at all and actually felt really nice I looked her up and down she was wearing a red tank top that was a slight bit see through not enough to show anything off but just enough to entice someone, she was also wearing a black pair of shorts she was facing me so I could see her beautiful face she was smiling and by the amount of fidgeting she was doing id say she was having a really good dream as I looked at her I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Around the rest of the ship people started to wake up that's when Yang went and knocked on Pyrrha's door apparently they were meant to spar a bit before we landed she didn't receive an answer so she knocked again and again no response she opened the door and poked her head in to see her room was empty she thought 'maybe Phyrra got up early and went to train a little before our sparring session'

She went up to the training deck and found Ren and Jaune apparently Ren was teaching Jaune some hand to hand when she realised Pyrrha wasn't there she asked Jaune and Ren "hey guys have you seen Phyrra anywhere" Jaune said he hadn't but Ren said something that really piqued Yang's interest he said "not since I woke up but I went to go to the bathroom at about midnight and I think I saw Pyrrha sneaking into Drake's room"

Yang was hoping that what Ren said was true because if it was she was going to have a field day with teasing us both about it. She made her way to my room and slowly opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible she looked in to see us both sleeping peacefully cuddling up to each other, her hands were gently against my chest and her head was leaning into my neck just under my chin I was pressed up against her, my head resting on top of hers and my left arm around her waist while my right arm was under her head. She wanted to wake us up and start the teasing as soon as possible but when she saw how cute we looked she decided to leave and wait until we woke up to start teasing.

* * *

After a couple more minutes I awoke again to find she had woken up and was just lying there watching me sleep I just asked "Phyrra why did I wake up to find you asleep with me" she looked at me and blushed a shade of crimson I didn't think possible she then said "I was worried about you and couldn't sleep, I wanted to make sure you didn't have any more of those nightmares so I thought maybe having someone you trust with you might make you more comfortable" after raising an eyebrow and wondering what sort of logic she was using (possibly Nora's) I just smiled and said "thank you I did notice I didn't have a nightmare last night" I kissed her on the forehead and said "now I have to get up and get changed so can you please go back to your room I'm not fond of the idea of getting naked in front of you" she frowned and went to leave but just before she left I grabbed her arm turned her around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and before she could respond I said with a whisper "at least not yet" she then started to blush again and left.

* * *

About six hours after we landed we had checked into our hotel and had unpacked it was about midday so we decided to check for any rumours of white fang activity but came up with a whole load of nothing, but that's when an idea hit me I gathered everyone together so I could tell them my plans

"ok guys so we know the white fang are kidnapping people and we know they have to be taking them somewhere but we can't figure out where on our own can we, so I think instead of us going to them let's have them come to us, if one of us were to allow themselves to be captured by the white fang while they had a microscopic tracking device in their blood stream then the rest of us could follow that signal to the base, now I get it's a crazy plan but it's the only one we got."

Everyone looked around as if they were discussing the idea without actually speaking, all except Nora who just suggested we break their legs until we find it, after that odd suggestion got quickly shot down we decided that it was the best way to do it, at that Pyrrha decided to volunteer but I quickly interrupted and said "I thought you might volunteer but I only had enough funds for one chip and tracker, oh and I already injected the tracker into me" she stood up and yelled "WHAT?!" to say she wasn't happy was an understatement she stormed out and I went after her,

I said to her "Pyrrha I know your upset but I knew you would volunteer if I gave you the chance and I couldn't risk putting you in harm's way like that, I know you must feel the same way but I need to do this I couldn't protect the women I fell for before but I can now." At that she lifted her head and turned to face me, when she did I realised she was blushing from ear to ear and her mouth was wide open in shock about all she could manage to say was "w-w-what?"

Without giving her pause for thought I reached around her waist and pulled her close to me and kissed her after I pulled back for breath I said "Pyrrha I don't know why and I don't care but I have fallen for you. I love you Pyrrha Nikos with every fibre of my being and I will do everything in my power to protect you. Now for me can you please let me do this?"

She paused for a second and processed what just happened but after coming to her senses she said to me "ok, I can't change it now but I can say this, you better come back to me because if you don't I will fight through the nine circles of hell to find you just so I can kill you myself, got it mister." As she said this I let her go and smiled, I then gave her a mock salute and said "yes ma'am" she frowned at me and we went back into the main room to discuss the finer details of the plan.

After we finished the plan we all went to bed and we past the time waiting for tomorrow night by hanging out, sparring (Pyrrha's idea) and having some fun but when nightfall descended we went to work. Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune were all watching me from a distance just out of sight, we were hoping it wouldn't take long and it turns out we were lucky because just as I looked back over at the guys I felt something hit the back of my head and I passed out.

I woke up to feel my face felt like it was raw like it had just been punched repeatedly, as I was thinking this I got punched again, as my eye's began to focus I saw a man in a black trench coat standing over me with gloves on he had red hair and bull horns, from what Blake described he looked like her old partner from the white fang,

I figured I could get him to at least pause for a moment so I could recollect my thoughts properly "Adam Taurus… Blake told me you were stronger than this." Talking gave me enough time to recollect my thoughts and take stock of where I was as I was looking around I saw a woman standing in the back slightly obscured but I could see what she was wearing. A red dress that went down to her knees that had a gold detailing going up her arms and along her dresses collar, she also wore a pair of heels that looked like the kind that clank as she walked and an ankle bracelet on her right ankle.

I recognised the clothing style from a file auburn once showed me on a women named Cinder Fall the white fang had been watching her as they didn't trust her. I figured she may be intrigued if I knew her and start asking questions that would buy me time until Pyrrha sent the signal that they were here so I called her name "Cinder Fall, I didn't think you were a coward who used a trained bull to do your interrogations for you? Or are you afraid you might break a nail." At that Adam went to hit me again but Cinder raised her hand signalling him to wait.

As she did he backed away and she walked forward out of the shadows. "So you know who I am handsome but I don't know anything about you. What's your name?" I figured I could drag this out as long as possible "the name is Drake Long. But you didn't answer my question, and besides I bet you could get a lot more out of me than he could. Seriously he hits worse than a 2 year old girl." This caused Adam to growl and try to go for another hit but Cinder waved him off, she then kneeled down so we were looking each other in the eyes and said "believe me he is a lot more gentle then I am"

I just smirked and said "hm I noticed but... Maybe I like it rough" she reared her hand back to slap me when there was a huge explosion Cinder quickly turned and left with Adam right behind her, just as Adam was about to leave he turned to one of the guards and said "deal with him" he then left and the door slid shut behind him, as the guards stood in front of me I said "I guess that my cue. It's been fun boys but it's high time I left." As I said that they looked between each other than at me I smirked and clicked my fingers summoning red phantom which took them aback I then pulled the handcuffs apart grabbed red phantom and sliced it horizontally killing them both, I then ran out the door and tried to find my way to the rest of the team.

After fighting my way through what felt like half the base I found my way to the main room and saw Cinder standing on a balcony, as I saw her though the door behind me opened and teams RWBY and JNPR came in Pyrrha had a look of relief on her and said "thank god you're ok" we then stood there and Cinder spoke "well Drake, it's been fun but I think I'll leave you here to play with an old friend, I think you two met about two months ago"

As she said this my eyes went wide as I saw him, the man in the black trench coat and hood who wielded a black great sword. When I saw him I was more than furious it's like every fibre of my being was screaming at me to kill him that's when I realised I'd lost control and my friends were going to see a side of me I hoped would stay buried "guys I need you to leave right now there's something about me I never told you… there's a part of me I can't control and if your still here when I lose control to it I'll more than likely try to kill you." At that everyone was worried but understood and left although Pyrrha needed to be dragged out by Yang and Blake I then turned to the Bastard and said "I hope you've had your fun in life because now…" I looked at him with fire seeping from my eyes as my pupils morphed into a sort of lizards shape "I'm going to end it" I sheathed red phantom and as I did my nails elongated into claws and jet black wings came out of my back as I grew bigger and bigger until I almost filled the room, after my transformation was finished I let out a deafening roar, I had let out my darker side, I had let out the dragon.

The fight was immense he was jumping about left and right trying to slash at me but to no avail as my scales were indestructible and as far as anyone knows they can't be pierced, I was swinging again and again never tiring as in this form my aura never drains every time he got in front of me I would breath fire at him.

Eventually he got too tired to continue but before I went to kill him he spoke up "you might kill me but you will never see that whore again, just know that no matter if you rid this world of me or not, remember her terrified screams as I plunged my sword through the slut's heart." At that I just plunged my claws through him trying to make him know what it must have felt like for auburn to have a sword through her, as his eyes lost the life in them I pulled out my claws, at that my friends came through the door and I turned to face them as much as I didn't want to while I was in this form I couldn't help it I breathed in getting ready to breath a large wall of flames at them when Pyrrha walked out and I stopped, she came up to my face and placed her hand on my chin and said "shhh… Its ok I'm here now, you are not a monster, I love you and I know you love me, please come back to me Drake" as she said this tears started to roll down my face as I shrunk my scales retracting, when I got closer to my normal size my wings pulled back In and disappeared in a cloud of fire and my claws retracted back into my regular nails.

I just stood there crying onto Pyrrha's shoulder I eventually managed to calm for long enough to say "it's over, I finally avenged her, I finally killed that bastard who took her from me now I can focus on living, I can focus on you." She looked at me and smiled she leant in and kissed me with the last of my tears rolling down my face I started to kiss back and as she pulled out so she could breathe I smiled and turned to everyone and said "I'll explain when were back at the hotel but for now we need to make sure this place stays shut down, Jaune did you guys set the charges." He looked at me and said "yep their all linked up and ready to detonate" I then turned to ruby and said "did you find all those who were kidnapped and free them." She looked at me with a slightly sad expression and said "we saved all we could but some people were already either gone or dead but everyone we did save should be far away by now" after agreeing we were done I said "well then guys lead the way I wasn't exactly in a position to ask where we were when they brought me here." Everyone then turned and ran to leave, we all eventually got out and Jaune gave me the trigger for the bombs, I just turned and looked at the building as I pressed down on the trigger and the building exploded at which point we all left.

* * *

_On the white fang escape ship_

"you should have let me kill him" as Adam said this Cinder was watching security footage of my fight with whoever it was who killed auburn, without looking away she said "no, look at him, we may be able to use him for our own means" Adam just looked at her quizzically and just said "how?" she turned to him and smirked showing him footage of me kissing Phyrra and just said "by getting to him through her".

* * *

_At the hotel – 1 hour after base explosion_

Everyone was sitting in the hotel waiting for me to explain I nervously turned to them and said "ok so I said I would explain when we got back so here it goes, most of you probably think that my ability to boost the powers, strength and durability of a person is my semblance" they all looked at each other than looked at me and nodded in unison, I said "well you would be wrong, that is a passive ability my aura gives me for some reason, my real semblance is what you saw back there but I don't have full control over it as it only activates when I'm made very angry and will only deactivate when I calm down, what you all saw when I threw Cardin through a wall was only a small amount of my semblance, but what you all just saw was when I'm using all of it, it takes one hell of a lot to make me that mad but that man I fought and killed as you may have already guessed was the one who killed auburn that's why I got mad enough for it to fully activate, I don't actually know how you managed to calm me down Pyrrha but I can take a guess, when I was with auburn this happened before, we got into a fight with another group of white fang before she died and one of them got a lucky hit in with a rocket knocking her flying passed me, fearing that he killed her I got furious and transformed, I slaughtered all of them but when I turned around she was there and she said the same sort of thing you did which calmed me down, so I can only assume that the only people who can calm me down are the ones I love with all my heart."

She furiously blushed and everyone else in the room just went "awwwwwww" I growled which told them all to shut up after everything calmed down I said "so, after that I'll understand if none of you want to speak to me or are afraid of me" they all just looked around as if I had said something ridiculous when Ruby got up and said "Drake your our friend, we don't care what you are, we know you are not a monster and would never hurt us if you could help it, no matter what we will always be here for you."

As she said this I started to well up feeling tears coming on again I pushed them back and all I could say was "thank you, you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for" we all just got into a group hug (to Weiss's annoyance) then Yang jumped out of the hug and separated everyone then said with a rather sheepish grin "ok I bet Pyrrha wants some alone time with her new boyfriend for a _fiery_ night of lovin." Pyrrha and I just went red faced as Yang grabbed everyone and left before poking her head back through the door and said "you're welcome." All I could think was '_damn it yang'. _

I locked the door behind them and said "well what do you want to do now." I turned to see Pyrrha reaching for the strings holding on her corset, all I could do was stare as she dropped her corset to reveal a red frilly bra perfectly supporting her breasts, after I came to my senses I said to her "Phyrra, you don't have to do this, we just got together, I don't want you to feel you have to do something you don't want to." As I finished she walked up to me and pulled a condom from her pocket and kissed me after she pulled out she said "just shut up" and started kissing me again we then went on to have the most passionate sex of my life. (I'm not going to give you details you dirty readers).

* * *

The rest of our time at Mistral was relatively uneventful, we hung out with Jaune and Ren, got unendingly teased by Yang about me and Pyrrha and bombarded with inappropriate questions such as "how was she?" and "did she take it rough?" while she asked Pyrrha about the size of my other "sword", went on a few dates with Pyrrha that ended happily and sparred with her (usually they ended the same as the dates).

This just went on for the rest of the two weeks, the ride home on the airship was about the same, when we got back everything returned to normal, on Mondays we all fell asleep in professor Port's lectures that normally boiled down to boring tales of his many exploits and "conquests" which made more than a few students say goodbye to their breakfast, on Tuesday we all attempted to keep up with professor Oobleck's history lessons, more than a few people ended up dizzy from trying to keep eyes on him as he sped about the lecture hall, on Wednesday was sparring and lucky for me Ms. Goodwitch put me up against Cardin, let's just say he didn't last long, Thursday was survival class with professor Luna she is an odd one and she kept hitting on the boy's in class (especially me to Pyrrha's dismay), Friday was a free day for me and team JNPR except for Jaune who had to attend professor Ozpin's strategy and tactic's class with Ruby while the rest of team RWBY went to train.

Ren went with Nora into vale for the day and said they were going to book a hotel for the night so after spending the day with Pyrrha doing various things I decided I'd take Pyrrha on another date, so after telling her when we got back to beacon she ran off to go prepare, when she ran off I went to my dorm room and got into a nice suit, after getting ready and waiting for an hour I figured she would be ready so I went to her dorm, just as I turned the corner and came up to her dorm I saw the door slightly open, I figured she was busy putting on her finishing touches just before I got there and didn't want to make me wait outside, so just in case I knocked and there was no answer so I opened the door and what I saw horrified me, her room was trashed, milo and acuo were thrown about but by the scratches on acuo it was only a small fight meaning whoever did this got her by surprise, on her dresser was a note I looked at it and it read "hello you Faunus loving freak we have your whore at the abandoned warehouse at the docks, but we will give her to you if you come here unarmed and let us teach you what happens to Faunus lovers, don't worry she'll only be slightly damaged goods when you get here" the note was from Cardin and to say I was angry is an understatement but I couldn't risk Pyrrha's life so I reigned in my anger as I made my way there.

* * *

When I got there Russell and Dove were waiting by the door to check if I was unarmed, when they were sure I wasn't armed they opened the door and let me in what I saw though made me angry, very, very angry they had Pyrrha beaten and bruised tied to a chair but still I managed to reign in my anger but I still let out a small growl loud enough to be heard by Cardin, he turned and said "ah there you are you traitor, I see you were smart enough to come unarmed I thought I might have to damage her pretty face some more but oh well now I can show you what happens to Faunus loving traitors in this city" as Cardin said that Dove and Russell grabbed each of my arms while Cardin walked up to me, he spat in my face and turned to Pyrrha who Sky had just woken up and said "alright you whore I want you to watch while I beat your traitorous boyfriend to a bloody pulp." He quickly turned and punched me in the gut soliciting an "oof", as he hit me again and again I could see Pyrrha crying and begging him to stop.

after a solid minute Cardin stopped and said to me"alright I know I said I would let her go but I don't think beating you will teach you your lesson, so instead I'm going to show this slut you call a girlfriend what a real man feels like" as he said that my anger boiled up more and more to the point where my eyes started to glow, as he got closer to her I grew more angry I could see that Russell and Dove were starting to look worried since this is what I looked like when I threw Cardin through the wall, when he was finally close to her he undid the clasp on her dress' sole strap and yanked it off of her while she was kicking and shifting trying to get free and as he did this my rage grew almost to the point I couldn't hold it anymore, after he got off her dress it seemed she wasn't wearing any underwear (apparently she thought tonight was going to end well) as he saw this he turned to me and said "you see I told you she's nothing but a dirty slut and now I'm going to show her what a real man's cock feels like in her whore mouth"

When he finished he pulled down his pants and I finally snapped, my eyes may as well have been on fire at this point, I roared at the top of my lungs causing him to stop and turn to look at me even from as far away as he was he could see my eyes change to be reptilian, just as he looked at me my nails elongated into talons and my wings burst out of my back in a fiery explosion which knocked Dove and Russell away from me and into a wall knocking them both unconscious, when Cardin and Sky saw Russell and Dove fly across the room they drew their weapons.

As I started to grow more and more and my Scales started to form on my body both of them said "what the fuck is happening to him" as I reached my full dragon form just short enough that I didn't burst through the ceiling I roared again, Sky got so scared he passed out in fear and Cardin looked like he might of too if I hadn't swatted him across the room, he got up and charged thinking he might be able to at least hurt me but when his mace connected with my foot all I did was bounce off.

As I noticed him hit me I brought my head down and said to him in a deep and terrifying voice "you think the Faunus are freaks and monsters, well you haven't seen anything yet" after I said that my eyes widened as I realised I actually just spoke in this form what's more impressive is that I felt fully in control and that my rage while it did activate it didn't control it, I spoke saying "huh it looks like I'm in control now, so Cardin you planning on making this even easier and going to the police to turn yourself in" he looked at me and although horrified, managed to swallow the massive lump in his throat and said "go to hell you monster"

I just smiled and said "I was hoping you would say that" as I lifted my head back up I swatted him again throwing him against another wall as he hit the ground his mace fell and landed on his leg, a resounding "CRACK" could be heard throughout the entire building as his mace snapped his leg in two (Nora would be proud), I then looked back at him with one talon raised and placed the talon just short of his "member" I said to him "this is what I do to rapists you disgusting pile of scum" as I finished I dragged my claw across castrating him I then breathed a bit of fire on my talon making it hot enough so that when I placed it against where his "member" used to be it cauterized the wound stopping him from bleeding out '_I'm not a murderer regardless of what he did'._

As I finished he passed out, I shrunk down to my normal form and ran to Pyrrha I untied her and helped her put her dress back on then slung my trench coat over her shoulders to shield her from the cold, as I was about to leave I noticed a shimmer come from the balcony and realised it was Cardin's scroll '_he must have set it up to record him beating me the arrogant bastard',_ I went up to it and saw it was still recording so I pressed stop and then play so I could see what it had caught, the camera had caught everything from me entering to when I hit pause I knew I would need it to keep me from going to jail for beating and castrating him so I simply clipped out everything after he pulled down his pants so that it only showed him beating me and proceeding to attempt to rape Pyrrha, I then jumped down from where I was and went back to Pyrrha.

After I got back down she lunged at me and hugged me saying "thank god you came for me I was afraid he might of raped me and I might end up being impregnated by him." As she sobbed into my shoulder I stroked her head and said "shhh don't worry I would never let that happen to you and now he can never do it again", as I managed to soothe her enough that she stopped crying I realised Russell, Dove or Sky might wake up and drag Cardin out before the cops can get there so I grabbed some rope that was there and tied them all up by their hands and feet so they couldn't run or break free, I then sat there with Phyrra and the knocked out team CRDL and called the cops.

* * *

After five minutes a patrol that was in the area at the time drove up and asked what happened, I regaled them with an account of what happened (leaving out the whole dragon thing of course) and showed them what was left of the video to prove that Cardin really did assault me and attempt to rape Pyrrha so they knew I was only acting out of defence of myself and Pyrrha.

After another ten minutes another patrol arrived because the first patrol's car wasn't big enough to have all four of them in it and with the new patrol came professor Ozpin, I told him what happened and he said "well even if by some miracle they somehow manage to escape prison they certainly won't be returning to beacon I can assure you of that, but what I want to know is how you managed to overpower four well trained ex-hunters in training without actually using your weapons?"

I looked at Pyrrha who gave me a concerned look then at professor Ozpin who I could tell was not going to relent, I sighed and showed him the part of the video that showed me transforming and beating them, after he watched it he took a sip from the coffee he always seemed to have and still stood there stoic as ever but I could tell he was still surprised by what he saw.

After a few moments and another sip of his coffee he said "well that explains why taking out an entire white fang base only took you a couple hours after you located it, this doesn't change your standing at the school drake you are still one of my students and will remain as such." I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing him say that, as he finished though I heard a couple more cars and a dustcycle pull up and out of them came teams JNPR (minus Pyrrha obviously) and RWBY (except Yang because she was on the dustcycle) they ran up to us and gave us all a large group hug, even Weiss and Blake joined in even though they normally hate this sort of stuff, I told them all everything that happened and some of them gasped in horror while Yang burst into flames and went to try and beat the shit out of CRDL but me and Blake managed to grab her and calm her down, but she only managed to after I told her I already castrated Cardin for trying to rape Pyrrha at which point she just turned and offered me a high five.

After everyone went to discuss what happened I ushered Yang over and asked her if she brought what I had asked for, she then remembered and pulled out a pair of Pyrrha's panties from her back pocket, Pyrrha asked why I asked her to bring some I just said "well I wasn't going to have you have to sit down in one of the car's Weiss brought on the way back and risk Ren or Jaune catching a glimpse under your dress now was I?" she just blushed took them and hid behind a box as she slid them on after which we all got back in the car's and head back to Beacon, it would seem me not taking the risk paid off as in the limo Jaune and Ren were both sitting opposite Pyrrha and could of ended up accidently looking.

When we got back to Beacon I went to go back to my dorm and everyone else went to go back to theirs when Phyrra grabbed my arm and said "are you really going to leave me alone after what Cardin tried to do to me?" I said "I thought after that you wouldn't want to be near any kind of man in case it reminded you" she just kissed me and said "just the opposite actually even in my dorm with Jaune, Ren and Nora I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping without you ever again" I was slightly taken aback by that last part but quickly regained my composure and asked "are you asking if you can move into my room with me?" she just smiled and said "yes".

* * *

I slept better that night then I ever had knowing that Pyrrha was cuddling up to me I could sleep calmly knowing that I finally wasn't alone any more. Or that's what I thought, it turns out I just replaced one nightmare for another.

I was in a dark room I felt like I was tied up when the lights came on I could see Cinder, Roman Torchwick and Adam all there smiling at me, then another set of lights at the other end of the room came on and I could see Pyrrha tied and gagged like I was, I called to her and she looked at me with a look of relief but also of fear, I then turned to Cinder and said "let her go, please" she just smiled and pulled some sort of microchip from her pocket, she walked to me and said "why would I do that when I went through the trouble of catching her so I could make you kill her" I started to try and brake free when Cinder put the microchip on the back of my neck, as it latched on I could feel it inject something into me, I could feel my rage building at an alarming rate.

I could feel myself losing control as I transformed into my dragon form I felt as if I was trapped in my own mind I could look out of my eyes but wasn't in control I saw myself inching closer and closer to Pyrrha and all I could do was scream at myself to stop but as I got close I could see her trying to reason with me and crying, I closed my eyes and heard the sound of my claw being plunged into someone but I couldn't bring myself to look, all I could do was kneel there and cry as I got up I couldn't feel anything all I could see was blackness when I heard a screaming I broke down again but started to hear Pyrrha's voice calling to me "Drake, Drake wake up, your just having a nightmare." At that I could feel my self-waking.

I got up to see Pyrrha sitting next to me on the bed with a worried look on her face, she asked "was you having the dream again?" I looked at her and said "no this one was new and it was a lot worse." She just looked at me and said "tell me about it". After telling her about the dream she looked at me worriedly but just as I was going to say something she jumped at me and hugged me saying "it's okay I won't let that happen I promise." I hugged her back and said "don't make promises you can't keep".


End file.
